


Can't stay away part one (EverestXSkye)

by scarlethunter



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlethunter/pseuds/scarlethunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love was easy, but falling in love with her was not. Especially when she's already got a mate. I wish I could let her go, but every time she's near I can't help touch her soft, gentle, fur. Making her want more! Maybe I'll finally get my chance when she stays at the cabin for the weekend? (A EverestXSkye fic) don't like don't read. Set in Everest's Pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dilemma's

Everest's Pov

Why?

So far, many things have been running through my mind. All of them bad things!

First, was that I had to stay home! Even if I wanted to go anywhere, I couldn't! It wasn't because I was sick, no. I was injured! It was really ridiculous how I even became injured in the first place.

It was a couple of days ago, I was snowboarding down the snowy mountain with my owner Jake. At first we snowboarded all the way to top, just so we could catch a ride on them ski lift things, to me they just look like benches, flying by wire.

We got on the ski lift, going all the way to the top of the mountain. I was so happy, my tail couldn't stop wagging! This was how my walks usually were, Snowboarding for hours. Going down the highest mountain.

Anyway, as we reached the mountain, we both jumped out of the ski lift. Watching it go back down. Then I watched Jake jump back on his snowboard, going down the slopes, dodging any rocks and anything that could put him off balance.

A few seconds later, I did the same - well I got on my board a different way. I picked up my board, holding it with my canines. Then I threw it towards the snow, watching it almost slide down. However before it could, I ran towards it, jumping on. I started snowboarding at a slow pace, just admiring the view. Until my board started going a little faster, as it reached a steep slope. I soon saw Jake, showing off his snowboarding skills.

I rolled my eyes and focused on where I was going. That was until he mentions: that we should have a race, we did. Racing all the way down the mountain. The finish line was at the bottom. At first I was winning, while Jake was far behind.

That was until I looked up, seeing a black board above me, then in front. I growled, as I saw him, now ahead of me. So I sped up! Moving my paw on the snow to make it go faster, suddenly I could see an even steeper hill.

My board suddenly went too fast, for me to even place my paw on the snow. 'Oh no!' I thought. As I was heading into these large rocks, luckily I didn't hit any of them. I felt a bead of sweat drip from my head. I was safe - well that was until, my board turned backwards. Now I couldn't see where I was going. Just then I saw Jake, still snowboarding. Until he saw me, then stopped, what he didn't realise that my board was out of control! I screamed as I went lower and lower towards the bottom.

Suddenly, my board turned once more. My heart was beating rapidly, as I saw what I heading straight into.

A large rock! Right in the middle of the snow. I closed my eyes, feeling myself topple over, as the board collided with the rock. Sending me flying in the air. When I opened my eyes, I could see birds flying right in front of me. I ended up slamming right into one, catching feathers in my mouth.

'Please, I don't want to die?!' I screamed in my mind, now falling right into a large pile of snow. What I didn't know, was a rock right under the snow. Sharply cutting my back paw and feeling a huge amount of pain in my other.

Luckily I survived! However I had badly broken my leg, so as soon as I came out hospital after one day, I had to stay at the cabin. It wasn't so bad, except for having to stay indoors all the time, not going on rescues! What if Ryder and the Paw Patrol need me? I can't help! Maybe one of the other pups could drive my slowplower. Well when it's fixed! The thing broke down for some reason.

Last, but not least was Jake also had to leave me, so I was alone..again! He had to leave for a family emergency. He said that his parents are gravely sick. So he had to go see them. My leg was getting better, but I was still unable to walk much. So he couldn't take me and his parents are not to keen on dogs. I understood, that's his family after all. I was always taught that having family is important. I don't remember my family, my parents or my siblings. I hardly had any memories of my past, that's why I don't tell anyone when they ask me.

Jake wouldn't leave me alone of course, so everyday Ryder and the pups came over, see how I'm doing and make sure I'm always fed. Even though if I'm hungry, I could just walk over - well try to, and press a button which dispenses food for me, but mostly Ryder does it when he gets here.

A day ago, just after Jake left Adventure bay. I got a visit from Ryder and the Paw patrol, not all the pups came except for two. One of them even helped fixing my snowplower. That pup was always handy, I started to think was there anything he couldn't do?

So that was two of my dilemma's, however there was one more. It was yesterday when it happened. The other pup that came with Ryder, was a pup that I knew more. A pup that became great friends with me, even seemed concerned for me, when I told her what happened. Although what made my heart race. Is when she asked Ryder, if she could stay with me, until Jake gets back. He immediately said yes. Leaving me with a third dilemma.

The reason being, I wasn't just great friends with her, she was also my crush!

It all started when she got lost in the storm a year ago. Me and another pup called Chase, set out to find her and bring her back to safety. Luckily we did, even though she stayed at the cabin for a few days, after a pup called Marshall - I think his name was, told her she had hurt her leg. Not like me, but it was sprained. As she stayed in the cabin. It also gave me a chance to get to know her a little. Also that's what made us good friends. However, as soon as I became friends with her, I also started to feel something different.

It happened on a few days later when she had finally recovered from spraining her leg. Meaning it was her last night she was staying with me and Jake. I decided to bring her to the forests, there was an open area, with no trees just grass and a hilltop with the moon in front. I thought she would like to see it before she leaves. As she was talking, I felt my eyes tear away from the illuminating object, instead gazing at the pup next to me. I saw how her fur looked so silky soft, how it was - sparkling. Like the moon was making each speckle of her fur look like glitter. I suddenly felt my heart race. Just then she turned around, and I caught her eyes trapped in mine. They were glowing!

Dark pink was never my favourite colour, I was always into turquoise. Despite that I was suddenly falling in love with it, I saw the beauty in the colour. While gazing into her eyes.

'They were beautiful,' I thought as I suddenly felt my muzzle grow hot. As I was caught up in a trance. Feeling a suddenly urge to touch her.

I began to reach out a paw. Until she suddenly pounced on me, knocking me to the ground. I felt my muzzle grow even more hot, as she leaned down, slightly nuzzling into my fur. Then laying a single lick down the side of my muzzle. As she said.

"Thank you Everest for showing me this, this view is breathtaking...also I really enjoyed spending time with you these few days!" I smiled, as she wrapped her paws around my neck, pulling me in an embrace.

"Y-you're welcome, S-Skye, it's just I thought you like to see this part of the forest before you leave. It's my favourite." I said, while wrapping my paws around her.

"I can see why, this part of the forest is really beautiful. I have never really seen the moon so big before...It's such a shame I can't see it everyday." I nodded my head in response.

"W-well whenever you come round next time, we could come here again...That is if you want?" I asked, while she buried her muzzle in the crook of my neck.

"I would like that very much Everest." She replied, nuzzling in my fur once more.

We stayed like that, for many minutes until she pulled away from the embrace, suddenly staring at me, I did as well, until a little yawn escaped from her lips.

"T-tired?" I asked, she nodded in response, now laying next to me. I rolled over, so now I was on my back. She yawned again before speaking.

"Hey Everest, mind if I snuggle with you?" I felt my heart race once again.

"S-sure," I stuttered, as she moved up closer. So now her muzzle was touching my cheek and her fur was in contact with mine.

"Thanks Eve." Eve? I've never been called that before.

"That's new, why did you call me that?" I asked.

"Because it's cute and it totally suits you...if you don't like it? I won't call you that." I immediately refused.

"N-no it fine Skye, I like it."

"Good, I'm happy." She said nuzzling into the side of my muzzle, then a laying a single lick. I was sure I was totally red now.

"H-hey Skye?" I asked, hearing no response, so I turned my head to face her, seeing her eyes closed, She was sleeping. I couldn't help but awe at how cute she looks. I took the risk, licking down the side of her muzzle. She didn't wake up. Instead she smiled leaning more into my fur. I felt the urge to lick her again. I leaned more more closer to the side of her muzzle, about to lay another lick. Until she spoke with a slight moan, saying a name that was not mine.

"Chase ~" I knew that pup, he was the one who helped find her, when she got lost in the storm. I remember talking to him, while Marshall took care of Skye. We didn't talk much, except he seemed to be so concerned for her. Them two seemed really close, maybe they were best friends? So why would she say his name like that? Did she like him? Did he like her? Why did I even care? Too much questions flooding in my mind, suddenly feeling my paw wet.

Huh? I looked up, it wasn't raining or snowing. So why was my paw wet? I felt more wet droplets fall. I soon realised they were coming from me, I was crying. Why would I cry? I looked at Skye once more, feeling my eyes stain with water. Okay why was I crying, whenever I see her face? Not to mention my heart was still racing. As I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep. Images of my friend in my mind. That night I dreamt of Skye.

I soon realised since then, that I liked her more then a friend, but what made it hard for me, was telling her. Every time I tried to speak the words, they would never come out. Instead I would end up saying something else, or even running away from her. Then I would silently bang my head on the ground for the rest of the night, until I get dizzy, then I would stop. Also another thing that was stopping me from telling her how I feel, was that she had a mate already. What made it even hard, was that it was a pup that lived with her, that I knew; and that was a male! How could I ever compete with that?!

So that's my dilemma, my worse one being that I'm in love with a pup who's my great friend, I'm too afraid to tell her how I feel and she's already got a mate. Which ends up making me feel even more heartbroken.

Great! I'm stuck with my crush for the weekend all alone. How am I going to manage that? How would I ever restrict from keeping my paws of her? When all I want to do is kiss her every time I see her, and feel her fur close to mine. I had to make sure I would not give into temptation!

All I need to do right now is keep my lust under wraps.


	2. First day

 

 "So what made you want to stay?" I asked, as me and Skye were walking into the cabin, closing the door behind us. She turned to face me before speaking.

"Because I didn't want to leave you all alone Eve," I blushed at the nickname, feeling my heart race. She walked closer, lightly nuzzling into my fur.

"T-thank you S-Skye." I said, trying to keep my paws on the ground as she continued nuzzling me.

"Welcome, After all you're one of my best friends and you have the cabin all to yourself. So I thought I keep you company, you know I'm so happy you're my friend Eve! At the lookout it's really difficult to talk to the other pups, except from Zuma and Marshall, but when I'm with you I feel like I can talk to you about anything! also lately I been in need of a friend," I was lost for words feeling my muzzle flushed.

"I-I-I'm g-glad y-you f-feel t-that w-way S-Skye," I stuttered, why is it so hard to speak to her? I took a deep breath, before speaking. My voice sounding raspy. "If you ever need a pup to talk to? I'm always here." She smiled, her muzzle turning a light shade of red.

"T-thanks," I heard her say, before feeling a wet sensation. One that made my fur stand up, like I just got an electric shock, but the feeling was amazing.

We ended up talking the whole night, I found out so much about her.

"So what made you want to be a flying pup?" I asked. We were now laying down on a brown couch by the fire, slowly eating little bits of treats she brought. I was laying on my front with her head resting on my back.

"I don't know, I've just always loved flying! Ever since I was young, I saw this girl on the telly, her name was called Ace. I even met her once!...anyway when I saw her talking with a women, she was talking how she was going to do this amazing trick, by walking on the wing of her plane."

"Wow, that must of been scary?" She shook her head.

"Nah, she did it and it looked pretty amazing. As I kept on watching the telly, I grew to love flying and I wanted to one day fly a plane. just like my Idol Ace! Also my dad used to be a flying pup, so I wanted to walk in his paw prints."

"That's nice, I always thought I grow up to be a sledding pup just like most huskies, but I guess it never happened. I like being a snow rescue pup. I mean I used to live in a igloo so snow was pretty much my life until I lived with Jake, now I get this warm couch to lay on." I said, hearing giggles next to me.

"Warm couch is so much better than being out in the cold, right Eve?" She asked,

"Y-yeah it is, but I love the snow so that's why I'm not here much. I rather go snowboarding for most of the day." I replied, suddenly feeling her head leave my back. She jumped off the couch, walking over to me.

"Let's go snowboarding one day, maybe you could teach me?" I almost didn't hear her, getting caught up in a trance, trapped in those enticing dark pink eyes of hers.

"B-b-but you know how to snowboard...don't you?" I question, tilting my head in confusion.

"N-not really, sometimes I forget how to control the board, or the it ends up stopping and I can't seem to move any more, you know so much about snowboarding, could you teach me how to do better?" I nod in response, while staring at her in awe; as she looks down, with a slight pout.

"O-of course I'll help you!" I suddenly felt my body being pulled on, as her front paws suddenly wrapped around my neck, pulling me off the couch. Landing straight on top of her. She laughs while I go even more red, unable to get up as her paws are still wrapped tightly around my neck. What I didn't know that when I pulled back, her paws ended up pulling forward. Bringing our muzzles closer and our noses touch. Just as she breaks the embrace, letting her paws fall to her side.

We stay like this for a few seconds, just staring at each other, both with flushed muzzles. Then I see a grin pass through her lips, as she unexpectedly licks me under my nose, just above my lips. Seriously this urge that I was fighting was getting harder.

Not to make things any more awkward, I instantly pull back, blushing madly. Then out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of a red mark just underneath her collar. I suddenly feel my heart stop. Please tell me that's not what I think it is?

"Eve why do you keep on looking at my neck?" I immediately pull my eyes away, looking at the fire instead. However I had to ask.

"S-Skye what's that mark on your neck?" I gulped, looking back at her neck, seeing two bite marks. Please tell me it's not a-

"Oh that, I thought my collar would cover it, how wrong I was!" I saw her laugh, secretly screaming in my mind. While she turns away, not facing me. She bit her lip as a light blush spread across her face. "Promise you won't tell any pup? He said we should keep it a secret."

'He? Secret? What?' Oh god, please no!

"I promise." I say, while right now I feel like howling in anguish.

"Well...I got a mate,"

'No! No! No! This can't be?! How? Why?'

I could feel my heart breaking, not to mention I was fighting back tears. I realised they would be no point telling her how I feel, when I would just end up being friendzoned. I didn't want to show her how must it kills me, with what she just said.

"T-that's great! Who?" I pretended to sound happy, forcing a smile to my lip. It's like my true emotions were hidden under a mask.

"Well you know him, he's a part of the Paw Patrol, but I ain't telling you! You got to guess." She smiled facing me. I didn't even realise I was still on top of her.

I thought of all the Paw Patrol pups, trying to remember their names, starting with one I know the most.

"M-Marshall?" She shook her head.

"Nope! He's like a brother to me, I would never think of him as a mate. Also I don't think he likes females." I tilted my head in confusion.

"W-what makes you think that?" I asked.

"Just the way he acts around the other pups, especially his best friend. He says he doesn't even want a mate...Hey Eve what do think of Marshall?"

"He's a sweet pup I guess, tends to be a bit clumsy. Why?" I saw her lifting her eyebrows, with a sly grin, she can't be serious. "Please tell me you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking?" I asked with hope.

"Hmm... maybe," Immediately shook my head.

"What? Me and him, are you kidding me? Never would work!" I said, turning away from her.

"Why would you say that?" She asks.

"He's not my type." Please don't ask me, what my type is?

"Oh, well okay then anyway! Let's get back to guessing who else?" I thought again. Remembering a Chocolate type of colour pup, what was his name again.

"W-what about Zuma?" She shook her head once again.

"Nope, he's been my best friend, since I was a week old. Now he's like another older brother who looks out for me." Okay so not them two, oh what about that small one.

"What about Rubble?" She shook her head. Oh come on! who is it?

"Nah, he's just a really good friend."

So not Marshall, Zuma and Rubble! That leaves two pup left. One I was dreading saying.

"W-what about Rocky?" She shook her head. What please don't tell me it's 'him'!

"Nope! He's Zuma's mate." She said.

"That's good s - wait what? Zuma and Rocky are mates?!" She nodded in response.

"Yeah! They've been together since last year. I know what you're thinking two of the same gender being mates is ridiculous...right? Don't worry I thought the same thing when they first told me."

"What no I didn't think that! It doesn't matter to me, I always thought them two felt something for each other. I'm happy they're together." I said, feeling my muzzle grow hot from embarrassment, why would she think that? Of course it doesn't matter to me...when I've fallen in love with a pup who's the same gender as me. So I'm pretty much like them. Except they get a happy ending and I'm all alone.

"So Eve, last time who's my mate?" I knew, but I didn't want to say it. I never wanted hear his name. I never disliked him, I just felt he was always trying to take Skye away from me, well he won...I would never have her heart! Not like he does.

"I-is it Chase?" I tried to say, feeling my eyes water. Although I fought back tears, I won't cry!

"Yes it is! Finally as well. I was waiting for the day when he'll ask me to be his mate. The feeling when he marked me as his was...just amazing!" I faked a smile once again, feeling my ear fall back. pretending to be happy. I don't think it will be long until I leave the cabin for a bit - well that was until she spoke again. "Well at first I was happy when we first became mates, but now I feel like he doesn't even seem that interested." I perked my ears up again. Feeling my heart beat once more.

'Maybe I still have a chance?' I knew I was sounding so selfish, but I couldn't help it. This weekend, maybe if I can show her what a true mate is. Then maybe it might change her mind, she'll break up with him, then she'll be with me.

Wait! What was I saying? I two seconds away from doing something so stupid! I can't do that, if she ever finds out. Then she'll never talk to me again. I have to try at least! If I don't I'll just be her friend for the rest of my life and I definitely didn't want that!

"Why do you think that?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you, just can we sit back on the couch? I'm kind of starting to feel uncomfortable." I nodded in response, moving off her. We've been talking for so long, I didn't even realise how long I've been laying on top of her for.

We both jumped back on the couch, sitting up in front of each other. I felt a little ounce of pain on my lower leg, rather than caring about it. I ignored the pain. My friend needs me right now.

"So you were saying?" I asked, as she suddenly turned away from me, so I could only see her back.

"I'm scared." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Of him being taken away from me," I grew more confused, how when she has his mark?

"What's make you think that?" I asked again.

"You may think I'm selfish if I tell you this?" She turned to face me. I shook my head in response.

"It's just lately he hasn't been spending any time with me. He's always with his best friend! It ends up making me feel so jealous," Once again, I was confused.

"Who's Chase's best friend and why are you jealous?" I waited for her response as she looked down, I saw how little wet drops suddenly fell on the couch, I wanted to so badly embrace her, tell her everything's going to be okay. Another part of me was mad with Chase, what did he do to upset her so much?

"Marshall! He's Chase's best friend, and has been every since they were only a few months old. I'm jealous because they have this bond, that is unbreakable and they are so close, pretty much inseparable!...and it's just makes me think that I'll never have Chase - not like Marshall does. Even if me and him are mates, it still feels like he doesn't even love me like I do...remember when I told you that I think Marshall is not into females?" I nodded in response. She seemed to grit her teeth in anger. "Well it's because I think he's in love with Chase, and I think Chase might feel the same. After all they've been in each other's lives since forever! A-"

"Wait how could he feel that way towards Marshall, if he marked you as his mate?" I questioned.

"Sometimes I feel like a mark doesn't even mean anything. I don't even get why he told me, he likes me? If everyday he blows me off to spend with Marshall! He always smiles when he's with him. A type that I never see. Whenever we talk, he seems so disinterested...He treats Marshall more like a mate then me! - I realised that last week." I couldn't take any more. I ran over to her placing my paws around her, pulling her into an embrace. I noticed I was a little bigger than her, so her muzzle ended up burying in my chest, as she bawled her eyes out. With one of my front paws I began to lightly caress her, trying to comfort her. I always hated seeing pups I care about cry, especially Skye.

"Don't worry Skye, it'll be all okay." I comforted. I suddenly felt her paws grab into my fur, clawing into my chest. I felt it somewhat painful. Even though I knew she's hurting. Her muzzle was still buried into my chest, making my fur wet with her tears. I perked my ears up as I tried to hear her as she spoke threw muffled cries.

"T-t-that's...w-why I wanted to stay t-to s-stay with you...I-I just wanted to be apart from him for a bit, so when I asked Ryder if I could stay, it wasn't just because I wanted to keep you company, it was also because I wanted a b-break...I didn't want to around him!" I could only hold her until she stopped crying. Thinking what happened last week? What did Chase do that made Skye so upset? Why do I feel a type of nostalgia, I was sad for my friend, but some part of me felt happy. I wanted to scream at myself for feeling that way! I felt so selfish, but I couldn't take her being so broken. I can make her happy, I can make her smile again. The urge I was fighting, was now completely forgotten.

As I reached a paw to her muzzle, lifting it away from my chest, now looking in her sad eyes, eyes that should be filled with happiness and love not a broken heart. I gently lifted her muzzle closer to mine, softly connecting my lips with hers in a slow kiss. She didn't pull away, nor did she kiss back. A thought passed.

'What am I doing, this is my friend, she's hurting and I just kiss her, am I an idiot?' I unexpectedly pull away, seeing her shocked, tears still dripping down her muzzle. The only thing which surprised me was her muzzle was flushed, her light brown fur turning a shade of red. She was looking straight at me, how am I ever going to explain myself?

"S-Skye I-I'm s-so s -mmpf ~" I suddenly felt her paws wrapped around my neck, making me fall onto my back, and her lips crashing on mine, dammit another battle I was fighting. This one I couldn't never win! As I kissed her back ferociously with as much passion, as I could give. This was definitely the most stupidest thing I had ever done, but I couldn't fight it any more. Even if this was so wrong, it also felt so right. I gasped when I felt her tongue lightly grazed at my bottom lip, her canines roughly biting at it.

I let out a small moan. As she slipped her tongue in my mouth finding my tongue, I wanted more, I kissed her deeper, roughly connecting my tongue with hers, sending them into a dance of passion. While she caressed mine with hers. I could feel my paws reach around her neck, caressing down her back straight to her tail, where I lightly squeezed it.

She moaned in the kiss. Music to my ears. It was like my paws had a mind of them own. Unexpectedly I flipped her over so I was on top. Never once breaking the kiss, A familiar scent caught my nose, which made me want to grit my teeth in anger.

'His scent doesn't deserve to be on her!' I placed one of my front paws at the side of her muzzle. Softly running it down her smooth fur. She moaned once more, as I left her lips. Catching my breath, I leaned down again. This time to her ear, whispering in a lustful tone. Speaking in slow breaths.

"He...doesn't...deserve...you! You..could...be with...a...pup...so...much... more...better!" I moaned in her ear before licking along her earlobe, softly nibbling on it. I heard another moan, as I felt her paws move from my neck, going down to my chest grabbing once again at my fur. This time I felt no pain as her she clawed my fur. I only felt pleasure.

I left her ear, travelling down the side of her muzzle, taking a slow sensual lick down to her lips. Laying a single kiss on them, then I moved even lower near her neck. Grabbing her collar with my canines, lifting it over her head, falling right behind. Her paws left my chest, now thrown at the side of head. I leaned down to her neck about to make my mark, until I catch another glimpse of that red one that's tattooed to the her fur.

I couldn't just mark her, she had a mark and a mate. I didn't even know what I was doing any more, I was suddenly drove mad with desire. This wasn't how friends comforted each other. If I do this, that would mean, there would be a lot of explaining in the morning, however I was already given into temptation, but was this right? I gave myself a metal slap over and over again. As I continued leaning over her, my hot breath making her moan in anticipation. Before I marked her, I wanted her to know it's from me!

"S-Skye, do you really want this?" No response. Instead another soft moan. I was teasing her too much, but I had to know. "Skye?" She moaned again, this time a name was heard.

"Chase ~" How could I do this when she was still in love with him? I slowly lifted my head up, seeing her eyes closed, catching her breath. I leaned down to the side of her muzzle, licking once again. This time more lustful, travelling up back to her ear.

"You, don't need him Skye...I don't want to hear his name again. I only want to hear mine!" I don't know what's gotten into me, I would never even imagine saying that. What's making me say it now?

"So Skye I'll ask you again. Do you want this?" I leaned down softly biting on her ear once again.

"Y-yes, Eve, mark me...I want to be yours!" I heard her say, another moan escaping her lips.

"Are you sure?" I whispered huskily.

"Yes, Everest...please," hearing her speak so low was literally driving me over edge. No doubt I was acting like a wild animal right now!

I leaned down once again, so I directly above her neck. I slowly placed my lips to her neck, planting a small kiss. She moaned at the touch, catching her breath once again. I continued to plant small butterfly kisses till I reached a part of her neck. She said yes, so even if I wanted to stop, I can't It was too late! My heart was still racing, I was suddenly so scared.

'What if after today, she won't be the same with me again?'. I had to try and remember that this wasn't her. This was a pup who was hurting, this wasn't what she needed right now. I kept telling myself that, but it was hard when her scent was pulling me closer and driving me mad with desire.

I love her, but she doesn't feel the same. If I marked her, it wouldn't be right, she's not even in the right place now, seriously what was I doing? It was like I was taking advantage of her, I can't do this!

'I can't believe I'm about to do this,' I unexpectedly tore my lips away from her neck, leaning up so I was at eye level with her. That urge I was fighting was back. Not to mention I was also fighting, confessing my feelings right now.

I felt my eyes stain with water, as I tried to hide my feelings away. Telling her how I felt would I be a really big mistake!

I saw her eyes open, still with a passionate glance. Her paws were also reaching up, however before she could wrap her paws around me. I pulled away, now jumping off the couch.

"E-Eve w-"

"I-I'm s-sorry Skye, but I can't do this any more! This isn't what you want, this isn't what you need!" I could feel the tears I was fighting, now dripping down my muzzle. As I ran, I ran towards a room, Jake's room. I couldn't take any more. I know I was so stupid, this was my chance, but my friend was hurting and I was two seconds away from marking her as my mate,

I was the worst friend ever! How could I do that? Just because I couldn't fight temptation, I couldn't hide the fact that she should be mine, that I can make her happy!...even if I told her, it wouldn't change the feelings she still holds for him.

I could feel a lump in my throat, my heart was still racing, my fur was on fire!

Still I'm wondering, how did I manage to pull away from her? I realised, just how am I meant to keep control for fours days, without throwing myself at her? Maybe if I can try and stay away from her...then I won't be so tempted? Even though right now, I feel like running back out!

I looked at the door in front of me. I reached my paw to open it, however before I could. I heard her voice.

"Everest, please come out? I'm so sorry, I should have never thrown myself at you like that...it's just the way, you were comforting me. Made me feel so happy, like I wanted to be with you always...I know I made it awkward by moaning his name, I'm sorry. Please tell me we're still friends? I don't think, I'm ready to go back to the lookout just yet..." I could hear her crying, something that I hated, something that's my weakness. I reached up to the door handle, pulling it down, opening the door.

I ran out of the room, straight over to her, letting her softly cry in my fur once again. This time I didn't return the embrace, I kept my paws on the floor. I was too afraid it would lead to something similar to what happened minutes ago.

Just like last time, her paws grabbed at my chest. Lightly clawing at my fur. Feeling a sense of deja vu.

I looked towards a window, seeing the night sky, great, what time am I meant to be going to sleep?

"E-Eve. I'm sorry," She said, her voice so soft. Making me melt. My paws still trying to wrap around her.

"I-it's not your fault I'm the one who kissed you first." I admitted, it was true. If I didn't have such a weakness for crying, I wouldn't of done that. Even though I couldn't control myself, I just had to have that contact.

"Y-yeah, but I guess I liked it so much...I wanted more." I was shocked, my muzzle flushed. D-did she just say she liked the feeling of the kiss, it made her want...more? I must have been dreaming!

"B-but, Skye you wanted me to mark you?" I asked. She lifted her muzzle away from my chest, her paws also removing from my fur. As she looked at me, I saw a scarlet blush spread across her muzzle.

"Y-yeah I know, but you were making me feel like I was flying again. It was like your kisses were magic." Okay seriously, I had to bite my lip to keep myself from kissing her right now.

"S-Skye I couldn't, you have a mate...a-and me and you are just...friends," Tears were falling down my muzzle once again.

"C-Chase doesn't love me, he's in love with his best friend, he just used me to keep his feelings away... I wish I had fallen in love with you instead...Maybe I will," I could feel more tears drop down, maybe I could still tell her how I feel.

"S-Skye, I-I-I h-"

"Hey Eve, do you think I'm pretty?" Again, I was surprised. What was with these questions. Well I can't lie to her.

"Y-yes! I think you're beautiful Skye, I always have." Oh no! What did I just say? Now she will definitely find out how I feel! I could see a small smile escaping her lips.

"T-thanks Everest...do you only think of me as a friend?" Really? Why is she asking this? Should I tell her, would she hate me? Ugh too much thinking, say something idiot.

"W-w-why w-would y-you a-ask that?" I stuttered. Great I can't even talk right now!

"C-cause I think I might be falling for you,"


	3. What to do now?

 

Skye's falling for me? That can't be right. Now I'm definitely sure I'm dreaming. No way! She's in love with Chase, how could she be falling for me? Was it the things I said? Was it the way I embraced her? Was it the kiss?

So many questions flooded my mind. As she stood there waiting for me to speak. I was lost for words, I know what the words would be, that I say next! They would be telling her that, I don't just think of her as a friend, I've been in love with her for a year. However they weren't coming out. It wouldn't be right, she had a mate, I didn't want her to cheat on him. Even though it has kind of already happened when she kissed me. Ugh I feel like such a dog - well I am one, but I feel like such a bad pup. What am I going to do?

"I-it's fine, if you don't feel the same," I heard her say, snapping me out my thoughts.

"T-that's not it, it's just are you sure? Because you're still upset Skye, and you still have feelings for Chase, so maybe you just think you're falling for me, when really you're just happy that I was here to comfort you."

What was I saying?

"I'm not just happy. I know I have feelings for Chase, but I also have feelings for you. Every time when he wasn't there, you was! When i'm upset, or in need of a friend, you are always there by my side. When I first met you, you were such an amazing pup to be around, I always wanted to get to know you more, I thought we could be great friends, so when I got injured a year ago, it gave me that chance...I would never forget that day when you took me to that clear part of the forest, it was so beautiful the way the moon shined...and the way it made your eyes glow, I felt myself fall into a trance. Then I felt my heart skip, I wasn't sure why? So I always just thought I liked you as a friend, but still after that night I continued to think of you, to even dream of you...I usually would dream of Chase, but you changed that, I would've told you sooner, if not for Chase asking me to be his mate, that was the biggest mistake I ever made, because he doesn't really care about me...I may be his mate, but he's not mine." I tilted my head in confusion.

"S-Skye, what do mean?"

"He never let me mark him Eve, we've been together for two months and everytime I tried to mark him, or even show my love a little. He would stop, he would just say that; now's not the right time. I knew why he didn't want me to mark him, because he wants Marshall's mark, not mine! I can see it all over his muzzle. He's in love with him, it's so clear as day! For all I know they're together right now. When I saw them together last week, outside the lookout, near the fields, it made me want to scream, I just wished for one day, they just wouldn't talk to each other. One day that's all I want! It never happened they're inseparable. Great I'm starting to think Zuma and Rocky were right, that Chase's heart only belongs to Marshall, my own best friend told me not to fall in love with Chase and I didn't listen, now I wished I didn't say yes to being his mate, why would he even ask me? I swear that pup is so stupid sometimes! I can't take it any more, if he doesn't want me...then at least I'll have you I mean it Eve...I've always felt something for you, I think those feelings may be stronger than the ones I feel for Chase. It just took a kiss from you to help me realise that. Everest how do you feel about me?"

Oh no, what was I meant to say? 'Well Skye, I'm completely in love with you, and have been since a year ago,' Stupid, I know if I tell her it would change things, I also knew she has feelings for me. So I haven't lost my chance! But what about Chase, would she tell him, I had to find out.

"Before I tell you, what about Chase? What are you going to tell him?" I saw her smile, leaning over so her hot breath was directly near my ear.

"For now, he doesn't have to know, we could keep it a secret? Although I still want your mark, I want to be your mate Eve. After the weekend I'll tell him everything, but now we can do whatever we want. After all...we are alone!" I felt my paws go weak at her voice, it sounded so low, so soft with a hint of lust, it suddenly aroused me. To turn me even more on, was the way she started nibbling on my ear. I felt a small moan escape my lips, her name being softly spoken.

"S-Skye ~" I could tell she heard it, cause she stopped nibbling, once again whispering in my ear in the voice that sent shivers through my body.

"Hmm...I love it when you say my name like that, do it again," I suddenly could feel a wetness in between my legs. Her voice was turning me on badly. She was teasing me way too much. I immediately obeyed, it was like I was under her control.

"Skye ~" I felt a sudden wet sensation, going down the side of my muzzle.

"Good girl," I could only moan in response, as she continued to lick me. "Say it?" I obeyed once again.

"I-I'm..a...good...girl." I gasped. Catching my breath, as her tongue travelled lower. Closer to my lips. Just before I could feel the wet feeling. She pulled away, leaning back up to my ear.

"Where should we continue?" I felt another moan escaped my lips.

"T-the, c-couch," I was feeling too good to even care what I was saying any more. She nibbled on my ear again, before pulling away.

"Let's go," it was like I was hypnotized, her voice was making me obey her every command. I saw her walk away from me swaying her hips along the way. I could only watch in desire, as she lifted her tail up. Exposing herself, her folds dripping wet. I felt my mouth open, letting small amounts of saliva fall down. "You just going to drool at me, or you going to come?" I shook my head, returning back to reality, I licked my lips once more in desire. Before following her back to the couch. Trying to focus my eyes on anything, but what's under her tail.

Reaching the lounge once again. Feeling another sense of deja vu. We both jumped on the couch, both looking down. What to do now?

I saw her head lift up, looking at me. I was a few centimetres away from her. She closed the gap between us, locking her eyes with mine, and her muzzle touching mine, our lips inches away. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation. I wanted to so kiss her again right now. Before I could she spoke.

"Mind if I kiss you?" I immediately nodded my head in response, seeing her smile and her lips coming in contact with mine, locking our lips together. We both started slow at first, our lips in sync with each other, moving as one.

Then I felt her tongue lick at my canines, begging for an entrance. One I was forced to accept. Our tongues instantly found each others, as hers softly caressed mine. Another dance of passion. As my tongue lightly sucked on hers, kissing her more deeper.

I felt her front paws reach up to my chest, lightly pushing me to my back, with her on top. I was to lost in pleasure to even care about the sudden pain in my leg. I reached my paws to her neck, wrapping around it.

I felt her tongue now licking at my bottom lip, then unexpectedly biting it, making it swell up. I moaned at the feeling. As one of my front paws reached down her back, caressing her to her tail. Which I lightly squeezed. She suddenly broke the kiss, howling in pleasure. The sound instantly excited me. She kissed me again. This time, more rough, with ferocity. I immediately kissed back with as much passion.

"S-Skye ~" I moaned into the kiss, feeling her lips unexpectedly disconnecting from mine, she was now licking the side of my muzzle. Her licks were much slower this time, more sensual, so they were almost...erotic. I moaned more as I could again feel her hot breath hovering over my ear.

"Everest, tell me? Tell me how you feel!" I gave in, I couldn't control myself.

"I...l-love...you," I said, catching my breath. Her canines once again, nibbled at my ear as I also felt her paws reach up to my black collar, un-bucking it. I felt my paws fall from her neck going down to my sides.

After my collar was undone, I felt it leave my neck now thrown over the corner.

She leaned into my ear once again. Whispering in that erotic voice.

"That means, you won't mind me marking you then. I want you to be mine, Eve." I nodded in response. Unable to talk any more.

I felt her move down, licking along the side of my muzzle to my jawbone. Then finally my neck. When her hot breath was making me even more wet. I was sure I was soaked by now.

She started with small butterfly kisses, going all to the sides of my neck, then she lightly nibbles. Being careful not to bite so hard. Her nibbles soon turned to sucking, turning my neck a little red, she stopped at one part, planting another kiss. I moaned, a little louder than before. She was teasing me way too much! She suddenly stopped, her hot breath hovering over my neck once again. My was body was on fire.

"Eve, do you want this?" I immediately knew what she meant. I couldn't take any more I want her mark!

"Yes! Yes! Mark me Skye, make me yours!" I screamed in ecstasy, Falling to cloud 9. She spoke again.

"How much do you want it Everest?" I breathed in and out before speaking.

"I want it so bad Skye! Please mark me, I want to be yours...I love you,"

"Good girl," Her tongue ran over my neck again, grazing my neck with her teeth. 'Please stop teasing me?' I thought. Feeling my heart beat rapidly.

I threw my paws at the side of my head, as I howled out in both pain and pleasure. As her I felt her canines sharply bite at my neck, grazing my fur. Turning my neck completely red as she bit harder and harder, a liquid dripping out. I could only moan as she marked me. Staining my neck with two teeth marks, parallel to each other. Something I could ever dream of.

"Ahh ~" I suddenly screamed out, as I felt her leg rub at my folds. My tongue rolled out my mouth, heavy panting. She was driving me crazy. I also think she knew it.

"How about I help you with your little problem, mate?" What problem? I was about to ask her, until I felt her leg move up and down once again, over my slit. I cried out in ecstasy, as I understood what she meant. "I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Yes..." I breathed, I just needed her right now. I felt her lips on my neck once again, her hot breath making my fur stand on edge. Then I felt her move down my body, travelling with her tongue. Planting small butterfly kisses along the way.

I felt a sudden wave of pleasure, as she licked down to my chest, flicking her tongue over one my small teats. She swirled her tongue over my small nub, softly nibbling on it, making it go red, as her teeth lightly grazed it.

She moved to another one repeating the same action. I threw my head back in ecstasy. As she continued to tease me.

"S-Skye...Ahh ~" I screamed out again. Feeling her leg now slowly grinding over my slit, making me even more wet. I swung my head left and right, while she hummed, while sucking on my little teats, they were sending erotic vibrations all through my body, from my head to tail. Which by now started wagging, I thought it only did that when I'm happy - wait I am, I'm not just feeling happy, I'm also feeling so good.

Her mouth now left my teats, travelling even lower. Now licking along my navel. Then finally reaching her goal.

As she leaned over my center of arousal. I look up at she leans her tongue over my slit, before I could throw my head back in ecstasy again. She leans down to my leg kissing her way up - Skye sure knows how to tease me. From my fur being so light, her lips ended up leaving kiss marks. I lean my head back into the couch more. Using my paws to grab on a small cushion behind me. My claws softly scratching at it. I also could feel her tongue travel up closer to my inner thigh. Stopping just under my dripping slit.

"Do you want me to continue?" She says, now hovering my clit, her hot breath blowing against it. Making shivers go threw my body once again.

My eyes are still closed, but If I wasn't already so aroused. I would lift my head to look at her, and I'm sure she'll be having some type of seductive smirk. One that'll make me melt. I can't take any more. I reach open one of my eyelids, so I can see her. She looking at me waiting for my answer with the exact look I was hoping for. However she also had a look of desire and hunger, biting her lower lip in anticipation. She had that sweet look in her eyes.

"Yes...please...Skye...I, can't take no more!" I whisper in short breaths, somewhat purring.

She leans down, planting a small kiss above my slit. Warm vibrations run all around my body once again.

"Good girl," She purrs. She was acting like such an alpha right now, a dominant. I was acting the opposite. The omega, a submissive. Surrendering to her every word.

Skye goes back to breathing warm breaths again over my slit then she gives it three long sensual licks, then she lightly nibbles on my clit, with a little ferocity. I howl out again in ecstasy, swinging my head left and right, my claws still digging into the cushion behind me.

"Ahh ~" I scream. Still heavy panting, as her tongue, eagerly passes through my lips and somewhat tickles at my insides. Something that makes fireworks go off in my mind. I couldn't even think straight right now, I was on cloud 9. Her tongue still pushes in trying to find my most sensitive part of my inner reaches. I have never had this type of pleasure before, only dreamt of it. I tried to get it through my mind, that right now. The pup I've been in love with for so long, is making those dreams come true. The way she moves, is somewhat fast, a little aggressive, but I love it. She's so delicate, gentle and slow.

Which was making me go insane. She also seemed to taughting around with me, for a second I thought she was a bit shy, but then I know Skye better than that. She was teasing me again.

I cried out in simple bliss, as she licks up my slit again, similar to how you eat an ice cone. A sudden wave of wonderful bursts of erotic energy shoot through my whole body up to my mind.

"S-Skye ~" I pant out, too contented on receiving pleasure to even care how my voice sounds.

I was sure she was smiling, as she went in even deeper, using her tongue to spread me open a little bit more. Unexpectedly she pulls her mouth a away for a second, before I could even question her, she blows another puff of hot air, coming from her hot breath, straight into me. Once again, my mind goes blank to only and every pure sensual, pulsing pleasure.

"S-Skye, have...you...ever...done...this...before?" I couldn't help, but ask.

She pulls back her mouth, to answer me.

"No, but why, am I not doing a good job?" I shake my head.

"No, you're doing an amazing job, you're so good at this." I moan out, as she places her mouth back onto me. Her tongue tracing another sensual slow line upwards between my nether lips, then again, back down.

I could feel something bubble up inside me, I must of been close. With every way she using her tongue to lick, touch, tickle and excite every part of my - by now moist sweet spot. My body couldn't take any more, my legs are starting to twitch, as I bucked my hips towards her. All my insides are warm and fuzzy, not to mention. A feeling of light headedness blissfulness washing over me.

With one more long sensual lick going up my slit, over my clit. I had reached my peak. Howling loudly. Panting heavily, I was so exhausted. My claws retracted themselves from the cushion - that I was sure which was ripped to pieces by now. I always thought mating just gives you a good feeling - even though females don't mate with each other, they just try to make their mate feel good another way. I was wrong it was the best feeling I had ever felt in my whole life!

I felt Skye, lick up all the dripping liquid pouring out of me, then I felt her lean up. I forced my now tired eyes to look at her. She was smiling, with a small smirk showing. She leaned over to my ear.

"Enjoyed that?" I nodded in response.

"Good girl, how about I give you a taste of yourself?" I thought for a second what does she mean, until she leaned back down, her lips two seconds from mine.

"...yes!" I moaned. As she placed her soft tender lips over mine, in a soft, gentle kiss. When she pulls back, brushing her mouth against mine again. She lays little licks at the side of my mouth, going up the side of my muzzle, then back down. I could feel that lust for her once again. Skye runs her tongue over my lips, not even begging for an entrance. Just teasing me more into submission. I won't surrender that easy. As I pushed my tongue out, grabbing hers and pulling it in my mouth, tasting some of my arousal. I kissed her deeper, as our tongues fight for dominance.

That urge I'm fighting is once again gone, as I wrap my paws around her little body, running them down her back, down to her tail which I lightly squeezed.

"Ahh, E-Everest ~" I feel her suddenly pull away, moaning my name, while catching her breath. Truly music to my ears. I automatically connect my lips with hers again.

I still ran my paws up and down her back, to her rear end, lightly squeezing it. I hear a type of. 'Yelp', muffled by our kiss. Followed by another moan, as she breaks the kiss, throwing her head back, her long shaggy ears falling behind. I lean my body up, so now she's straddling me. I reached up to her neck, striking a slow sensual lick. She moans again. As her muzzle turns scarlet. I lick again, up then down. I was so tempted to stain a red mark on her neck.

"Eve...mark...me?" I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't.

"Not until his mark disappears. I know it will take some time, but it will and when it does, you'll be mine." I feel another shot of pleasure. As she moves her body down, so her slit is above mine. She moans again, now grinding. I howl as she does it, more faster, with slight aggression. I felt her back paw tucked under mine. So our pelvis are touching. I catch my breath. As I humped my waist forward, bucking myself against her slit.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screams, her tongue rolling out of her mouth, heavily panting. I begin to grind as well, moving to the same rhythm as her. I feel more waves of pleasure shooting through my body, as my eyes once again close. I pant as well. "Everest, faster!" I obey, gyrating my hips in sync with hers. I felt my lower lips, wet again. Seriously how much more can I take?

My mind once again, falling to cloud 9. As I feel that same bubbly feeling in my body for a second time. As I feel myself getting close. That same light headed blissfulness washing over me again.

I slammed into her hard, as she did the same to me, as I felt myself reach my peak, howling in release, I opened my eyes to see her throw her head back once again, howling too, as she came. Releasing her sweet dripping arousal against mine.

I felt her suddenly pull away from me, falling to her back. I ran over to her, placing a paw to her muzzle.

"Skye, are you okay?" She was still catching her breath, until she softly spoke.

"T-that, was amazing!" She purred, one of her front paws falling to the side of head. The paw that was on her muzzle. Now placed over hers. I slowly leaned down, to her muzzle. As I placed my lips on hers in a gentle kiss.

"Skye, I love you." I felt her smile against my lips as I pulled away. Her eyes were closed.

"I...think I love you too, Everest." I felt a small smile escaped my lips, a single tear dripping down my muzzle. I leaned down once more, licking down the side of her muzzle in affection. My paw left hers, as I lay down, resting next to her. Soon I felt my eyes slowly closing. One question laying on my mind, as I heard her say goodnight.

'What to do now?'


	4. The morning after

 

My eyes suddenly shoot open as I hear a pounding knock, coming straight from the front door. I reach my body up, but somehow I can't move. I look down, seeing long shaggy ears right in front of me. Skye was still sleeping, her paws wrapped around my upper torso; with her muzzle is buried in my chest, softly nuzzling into my fur. As much as I would love to stay right here in her embrace, I can't. I try to unravel my myself out of her paws as I hear a voice.

"Everest, Skye, it's me Ryder." Dammit, now I really need to go answer that door. If Ryder see's me and Skye like this, who knows what he'll think!

"Skye wake up, Ryder needs us." she licks at my chest in response.

"Hmm...Everest ~ " She moans, once again my muzzle is flushed. Seriously she needs to wake up.

"Skye, come on wake up." I say again, this time a little louder. Nothing, so I reach my paws to her muzzle nudging her a little. I hear a yawn below me. Finally!

"E-Eve why d-"

"Ryder's at the door," I whisper. As she yawns again, unwrapping her paws away from my upper torso. She rolls over until she drops off the couch, walking towards the door. "Erm, Skye you might want to put your collar back on?" She faces me then the door. Suddenly in a flash, she jumps back on the couch, looking for her collar.

"Where is it?" She panics. She looks back at me pouting, one I had to suppress a laugh at. I reach out my front paw pointing towards the end of the couch.

"Maybe it fell down the back?" She runs over to the edge reaching down, so much she almost fell. Until I run over pulling her back up by her tail. She smiles giving me a 'thank you' type of look. Then she licks my cheek. "You go grab your collar, and I'll distract Ryder." Before I go, she looks down right where my neck is.

'Oh no, I almost forgot!' My collar was also off my neck, great. Where did I put it? Where did she put it?

"Ha found it!" I heard her cheer. I didn't even see her jumping off the couch. "Now look for yours, I'll distract Ryder." I nodded in response jumping off the couch as well.

I use my keen sense of smell to sniff out my collar. While I watch Skye tiredly walk to the door, slowly opening it. I continue to search seeing a glimpse of a black leather under a pile of clothes. I use my mouth to pull it out. Trying to buckle to the thing back on my neck. Sometimes I wish I had hands, then it would be so much easier. I decide the easiest thing would be to hide, until I can get Skye to put this thing back on for me.

By now I hear a creak coming from the door, as I run quickly into Jake's room. Hearing voices outside.

"Hey Skye, what took you so long dudette, you seem to be flushed...having fun." That voice sounded so familiar, not to mention the other one giggling.

"Ha ha very funny, Zuma and Rocky, you coming in or not?" Wait, why would they be here?

"Skye, you having fun? Where's Everest?" That was definitely Ryder. Great, please Skye come find me so you can hide the evidence of the mating mark, you stained on my neck.

"Oh...she was here a minute ago, I'll go find her." Yes thank you, I wagged my tail, as I heard paw prints walking towards the door. Hearing it open in seconds. I saw her head peak in, my paws grabbed onto her. Pulling her inside the room. The door swinging closed.

"There you are, why y-" I placed a paw to her mouth.

"I'm hiding," I heard a muffled giggle in front of me.

"Why?" She said, as I let her my paw go. I leaned down picking up my collar.

"I kind of can't get this on...can you help me?" I heard another giggle. Then she leaned in closer, making our muzzles touch and our lips coming in contact with each other. Her canines gently grabbing the collar away from my mouth.

"Y-you are so cute, when you blush." She giggled, now wrapping the black leather around my neck, using her paws to buckle it back up. I could only watch in amazement. How could she do that, and I can't?

When she finished, she licked down the side of my muzzle. I gave her a 'what was that for?' Kind of look.

"S-sorry, just can't help myself." Her giggles were starting to become intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of them. Then suddenly catching her off guard. I pounced on her, knocking her to the floor as I leaned down. Laying a long sensual lick down the side of her muzzle, immediately pulling away straight after. "I'm not the only one who can't help myself," she's right, I'm out of control! Despite that, I couldn't help it. I leaned down once again, laying another lick. Hearing a small moan escape her lips.

"So, is thewe something I should know about?" I immediately pulled away again, frozen in place. This time staring at the smirking Chocolate Labrador by the door. I wish I had my snow hat to hide my muzzle from sudden embarrassment.

"Z-Zuma, how long have you been there?" I look down seeing Skye flushed, eyes directing straight to the Chocolate Labrador.

"Since when you stawted to put on Evewest's collaw...cute mating mawk by the way, Skye's truly an awtist." I could feel more blood rush to my muzzle.

"Z-Zuma, you've got it all wrong, I never gave E-"

"Skye you weally can't fool me, I know what a mating mawk looks like. I have one on my neck as pwoof." I almost forgot Zuma had a mate. Oh no, what was I going to do? "What do you think, you'we doing? You'we with Chase, awen't you?"

I heard a growl underneath me, as Skye looked like she wanted to bite some pup.

"Yes I am, but I don't even get why any more? It's not like he cares!" Zuma looked confused.

"What do you mean Skye? Chase loves you." He said, walking closer.

"No he doesn't! I wished I listened to you Zuma, you were right! You told me not to fall for Chase and I didn't listen. Now I can see why you said that." The Chocolate Labrador slapped a paw to his muzzle.

"So? That doesn't mean you mawk anothew pup! I told you that a long time ago, when you and him wewen't mates. Did I know he would mawk you, I thought he was secwecly in love with Mawsh-"

"He is!" Once again Skye growled, as Zuma looked confused. "He's in love with Marshall, he just used me to hide his feelings. I couldn't take any more lies Zuma. He always says; that I'm the only mate for him. Not true! Because just last week I saw him in the fields with Marshall. They're always together! H-"

"That's because they'we best fwiends! Me and you awe the same." Zuma said, yet again slapping a paw to his muzzle.

"But, we don't act like that, and you don't ever blow Rocky off so you could hang with me do you?" He shook his head in response. "See...a-and you and Rocky have each other's mark right?"

"Yes we do, but I still don't see what th-"

"It's just Chase doesn't have mine, we've been together for two months, wouldn't he by now let me mark him?" She said, her ears drooping down. I'm surprised she hasn't asked me to get off her or Zuma hasn't even started yelling at me yet.

"Yes by now he would've, maybe he's just not weady did you even think about that?" Zuma asks.

"I did think about that, when has Chase ever had marking issues? That pup's never scared of anything. Sorry Zuma, but I'm not convinced. If he cared about me so much, why's he not here with you and Rocky?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he's kind of sick right now." Sick, how did that happen?

"Sick? Really Zuma that's the best you could do, I bet you are covering for him?" Another slap, how is his muzzle not red yet? Surely those slaps must hurt.

"Sewiouly Skye? Stop acting like this, I'm not covewing fow him. Ask Wocky? He'll tell you the same thing. yestewday Chase was feeling a little stwessed out, by the night I didn't see tail of him...nor Mawshall eithew." He said that last bit in a whisper, however I think Skye heard it. Another grow. "By mowning, he looked like he had no sleep for days. Also...ewm Skye, Chase has to tell you something."

"What does he have to tell me, the truth?" This time Zuma didn't slap a paw to his muzzle, he growled.

"No, just something that happened last night. He told me as well, the pup looked like he seen a ghost! I wouldn't let him leave until he told me evewything."

"Which is?" I heard another growl.

"Go ask him!" Zuma said, a little angry. I heard Skye huff in frustration underneath me. "Anyway, so that's why you mawked Evewest, because you thought Chase loved Mawshall?" She shook her head.

"No, it wasn't just that..." He muzzle started to go a little red. "I-it's because, well...I love her." Zuma was shocked, he looked like he was about to faint.

"You stupid pup! H-how could you? W-what about Chase, did you tell him? How long? Why have I never heawd of t-"

"Enough with the questions Zumi!" Guess I'm not the only one with a nickname. "Only thing I'll tell you, is he doesn't know and I don't plan on telling him - yet. Not until I come back to the lookout. I need to talk to him about a lot of things and find out what happened last night, by the way where was Marshall last night?" Now Zuma looks like he just stole the whole treats bin.

"Ewm...well I-I didn't see him." Skye didn't look convinced. "Maybe he was sleeping, I don't know. I thought we-"

"What do you mean Marshall was with Chase last night remember? They were together the whole day. Chase seemed really happy." Some pup is so sleeping in the dog house tonight.

"Way to go Wocky, I thought we agweed to let Chase tell Skye that?" The mixed breed suddenly paled as he saw Skye and me.

"So Rocky, Marshall was with Chase yesterday? What did they do?" Rocky panicked, facing his mate.

"Tell her and Chase will kill us!" Zuma cried. As Skye smirked.

"Don't worry Rocky, Chase won't do anything - well except kill Zuma, but if you tell me I won't say it came from you...please Rocky?" Does begging always get her what she wants? Rocky gulped still facing his mate. Before he spoke.

"Hey Everest, why are you on top of Skye? What's that red mark, under your collar?" Oh no, not me as well, I don't feel like talking right now.

"That's a mating mawk Wocky, Skye gave it to her, when she's meant to be with Chase." Thank you! Now I don't have to talk.

"Zuma, can't you keep you mouth shut for one second?" I heard Skye scream, her muzzle now flushed in embarrassment.

"Can't you keep your paws to youwself, weally Skye. You do wealise that you're cheating on youw mate?" I heard another growl, lower than before.

"It isn't really cheating, if Chase is doing it too. I mean do you really think he was drunk? Ryder not even old enough, I don't get how he could get alcohol. I think he mated with Marshall because he wanted to. So I don't get how that's cheating?" Yep, Rocky was definitely sleeping in the dog house tonight! I had never seen Zuma look so angry. Despite that, Skye was the opposite, she wasn't growling in anger. Nor was she looking like she wanted to bite some pup's head off. In fact, she looked happy, and to make me even more confused. She was laughing.

"So, Zuma what were you saying about Marshall and Chase being 'only best friends'?" Zuma dead panned once again. His paw slapped straight to his muzzle. Then he growled, looking straight at Rocky with a 'you're such an idiot' kind of look.

No more words were spoken, just silence. I decided to break it.

"So, where's Ryder, I thought he came over with you two?" I saw Zuma look at Rocky.

"Oh he went home, he was just dropping off something for you two." I nodded in response. As Zuma, turned away.

"Well it was so nice visiting you two, but we weally must get going, I think Wyder needs us." Zuma turned back once more, smiling.

"I don't hear our pup tags beeping, besides you aren't going anywhere not till you tell me what happened last night!" Damn, Skye couldn't of been any angerer.

I was starting to get tired from standing up to long so I got off Skye, allowing her to stand. I didn't even see her suddenly run towards Zuma knocking the pup to the ground. They ended up flipping each other over until Skye managed to pin him down on his back. I turned over to Rocky who wiped a bead of sweat away from his muzzle - I bet he's happy he don't have to explain. I turned back, seeing Skye and Zuma both catching their breath. "Now...talk!" She demanded. Zuma threw his paw up in defeat.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you! Even though I'm going to get my head chewed off if Chase finds out." He took another breath, lightly panting in exhaustion. "Fiwst can I get some watew?" He begged. She nodded in response looking over at me.

"I'll get it," I said, dashing out the room. Straight to the kitchen where I filled a silver bowl full of water. Carrying it back carefully in my mouth, towards the room.

When I got there I saw Zuma back on all fours and Skye sitting up. Rocky seemed to be laying down. He doesn't even realise that he almost caused world war three seconds ago. I walk over to Zuma, placing the bowl of water in front of him. Then I walked back to Skye, getting a slight nuzzle from her.

"You welly think Chase won't find out?" Skye shook her head at Zuma's question.

"Of course not, as long as a certain Chocolate Labrador keeps his muzzle closed." I faced Zuma, as soon as I heard a little growl. "Anyway Zuma, weren't you meant to be telling me something?" Another growl.

"Just tell her Zuma, Chase won't know? Besides maybe she would understand more than us." Skye tilted her head in confusion and frustration. Zuma was still drinking water. Until he got a light tap, which ended up making Zuma muzzle dunk into the water.

He leaned up, looking over at the light grey pup giggling.

"Vewy funny Wocky," A smirk passed through Zuma's lips, which made Rocky look at him in a slight fear. "Keep on laughing and this watew will be all ovew you!" Rocky nodded in response, looking down. Zuma smiled, walking over to his mate licking along the side of his muzzle in affection. "I didn't mean it you know." Rocky lifted his head, smiling again. Them two completely lost in their own world, and they would've stayed there. If not for a low growl bringing them back.

"Enough with the puppy love you two, now Zuma tell me what happened!" Skye seemed to be getting madder.

"Why do you even cawe so much Skye? When in a few days you two will be over, then you be with Everest and Chase will be wi-"

"Marshall, just like he always wanted and I do care because right now I'm still his mate and it's interesting to know. So tell me!" Zuma huffed in frustration.

"Fine whatevew, it won't change things, except I might not be here any mowe if Chase finds out. He said if we tell anyone especially you, he'll kill us and you know when Chase says something he means it." Zuma said, sitting up again right next to Rocky. I couldn't sit up any more. As I felt my legs go weak.

"You believe everything Chase says, I'm sure he didn't mean it as a threat?" Skye smiled. Looking over at me.

"Oh yeah, so why did he pin me up against the wall, if it wasn't a thweat? And don't even get me stawted on how his voice sounded." Zuma shivered.

"Okay, okay yeah that does sound like a threat, look if you tell me, he won't find out I promise." Skye assured. Zuma didn't look convinced.

"Still won't change things, Chase would find youw scent on me, then he'll ask questions. What am I meant to say then." Zuma asked.

"I always thought you were scared of Chase, but come on Zuma for once defend yourself! And telling him will definitely make you into dog food, just tell him a lie." Zuma nodded in response, then he spoke again this time, telling Skye what happened last night.

* * *

At first Skye couldn't stop laughing, I just tilted my head in confusion. Then as Zuma went more into the tale, Skye didn't seem so happy in fact she looked infuriated. Then she lifted a paw up, meaning for Zuma to stop.

"Wait, so how does Chase feel about it now? No no! How does Marshall feel about it?" Skye asked. As Zuma spoke again.

"Well Chase doesn't know what to do, and we haven't seen Mawshall since this mowning. All I can say is he didn't look like himself." Skye once again was confused.

"Wait, what do you mean? I thought Marshall would be happy, after all he's got Chase's mark not to mention his scent. That's what he wanted all along! He gets it and he's not happy, I'm confused." Zuma slapped a paw to his muzzle.

"Don't you get it Skye, of course Mawshall wouldn't be happy. Because Chase wasn't himself and what happened was a mistake. Chase alweady feels guilty about it. He does cawe about you Skye!"

"Yeah, like hell he does!" Another slap to the muzzle.

"Sewiously Skye, stop acting like this, you'we the one who doesn't care. Chase didn't mean it, but you did it by intention or did you think I didn't know? You didn't just mawk Evewest did you?" I could only hide my muzzle in embarrassment. While Skye looked down at me smiling.

"No! I didn't, despite that I do care, it's just I'm sick of the lies Zuma, you see as soon as I'm not mates with Chase any more, he'll be with Marshall. I made a mistake Zuma, I should've never been with Chase. I don't love him." Ouch, did she really just say that?

"Well if that's how you feel, then I think it's best if you tell him now. That way it'll give him time to mend his heawt, which you'we going to bweak"

"It won't be broken for long. I'm sorry Zuma, but I've got a real mate now." She said, still facing me. Zuma shook his head.

"Fine, do whatevew you want! I haven't got time to awgue with you, I'm going home!" I saw Zuma walk over to Rocky who now was sleeping. How could this pup sleep with all this arguing? Rocky opened his eyes as soon as he felt Zuma nuzzle him.

"What time is it?" Rocky asked tirdly.

"Time for us to go, I'm finished talking hewe." Zuma said, as he watched his mate sit up. They were about to leave until Skye said one last thing.

"Hey Rocky, don't you think it's about time you got a new mate?" Rocky looked over, facing her. Okay really Skye that's enough.

"No! I don't need a new mate, because I trust Zuma, I know he would never play me like you did to Chase!" I had to perk my ears up to listen. Did Rocky just say that?

"Skye maybe y-" I tried to say before getting interrupted.

"Really, well then you should know Chase wasn't the first one who marked me." At this point Zuma's turned to face her, his eyes wide.

"Skye don't t-"

"Zuma was! He marked me when he was with you, just to see if he was any good." Rocky didn't look happy. He faced Zuma, with the look of hurt.

"I-is it t-true Zuma?" Zuma didn't talk. he looked down slowly nodding in response, then he growled facing Skye once more. Who had a smirk plastered to her muzzle.

"I'm sorry Rocky, I just thought you should know." I saw a single tear drip down the mixed breed muzzle. As he dashed out the room leaving Zuma in a cloud of dust.

"So Evewest, now you see Skye twue colours. You still want to be with hew? Aftew all she's just made me lose the one thing I evew loved!" I didn't know what to say, I was shocked, why did Skye say all that? That wasn't a nice thing to do, but I can't leave her. Every pup has their faults. No pup is perfect. I love her and no matter what I'll stand by her side.

"Yes, I still do, I'm sorry Zuma; but Skye has a point." Oh no this could only makes things worse.

"She doesn't have no point, she just wuined my life! We had a deal Skye!" I decided to let Rocky hear this, I reached a paw tapping my pup tag. Whispering Rocky name. "When I got with Wocky, I wanted to make suwe I was the pewfect mate. Befowe I could mawk him I wanted to make suwe I was good, I was scawed I would do something wwong. That's why I asked you to help me, and you did. Then we awgeed to keep it a secwet, why Skye? You know how much I love Wocky, he means evewything to me! Why did you tell him that? Just because I made you mad, you decided to take my mate away." He stopped, his eyes staining with water. "You know what Skye, if I lose Wocky, I will nevew talk to you again! That means we won't be best fwiends anymowe, you'll just be a stawngew to me!" She still smiled. I could tell Zuma was getting more mad.

"Fine, It's not my fault you don't have the guts to tell Rocky yourself. I thought he already knew?" Zuma growled. Skye should really stop.

"No he didn't! You did that on puwpose! Chase was wight, sometimes you really are a bitch! You just do whatevew you can to get what you want even if that means huwting othew pups." Why would Chase call Skye that?

"Aww, I thought you knew that by now Zuma, after all you knew me since birth! I'm surprised you never noticed? Anyway Zuma shouldn't you be trying to get your little Wocky back?" She laughed while Zuma growled more. I could really see where this was heading and I didn't like it one bit.

"Don't say that!" She looked confused, but some part of her looked like she knew exactly what Zuma was talking about.

"Don't say what Zumi?" He growled again, this time he wasted no time running up to her, roughly tackling her to the floor. His canines snarling at her.

"Don't evew say his name like that! And the only weason why I'm not wunning aftew him, is because I'm two seconds away from biting your head off!" I couldn't take any more, I pressed my pup tag off, then I ran out of the room. Stopping dead in my tracks as I saw a light grey pup, laying down on the couch. Tears were filling his eyes.

"Hey Rocky," I said, Walking over to him.

"Thanks for that Everest." I smiled.

"Your welcome. I just thought you like to hear what Zuma was saying. You still mad at him?" He shook his head in response.

"A little, it still doesn't change the fact that he kept this whole thing a secret. Why didn't he tell me? I wouldn't of been mad." I jumped up on the couch placing a resurering paw on his back.

"I don't know Rocky, maybe you should ask Zuma that?" He nodded in response.

"Well let's go, before he tears Skye to pieces."

"What! Why are you out here, you should've of stayed with her. When Zuma's mad he won't think twice about the consequences." Oh no I didn't even think of that. What have I done?

We quickly ran to the door, I placed a paw on it, to my horror it was locked and the only way to open it was from the inside.

"What wrong Everest? Why won't it open?!" I heard Rocky say behind me.

"Erm...it's locked." I gulped, while Rocky's eyes went wide. I didn't know what else to do, so far I didn't hear and signs of fighting. I placed my ear to the door to listen. Rocky did the same.

"You're really going to hurt me Zuma? After everything we've been through." That sounded like Skye.

"Give me a good weason not too? You just wuined my life Skye, I hope Chase does find out about your diwty little secwet!" I heard another growl this time from both of them.

"How when he's at the lookout, besides what will you do without me? Are you forgetting I'm the one who helped you be with Rocky in the first place?"

"Yeah, then you completely destwoyed it. I wish now I nevew asked you to help me! Just because you'we not happy, doesn't mean you have to make evewypup feel like you. I was with the most amazing pup ever, which I loved evew since I fiwst set eyes on him and you took that away. If you wanted me to be unhappy, you succeeded because I'm lost without Wocky, you got youw pwecious dream to always have me by youw side, but let me tell you something we'we done! Don't evew talk to me again. Oh wait you won't! When I wip you piece by piece! You may think that this is some joke, but life doesn't wowk like that! Now you see what it's like to lose something you cawed about. I hope Evewest will one day see who you weally are! Because behind that mask, is a sad little pup!" I thought he stopped, until Zuma said one last thing. "By the way you was wight, Chase does love Mawshall. He always has, he nevew wanted you! The only weason he asked you to be his mate, is because I asked him too, you loved him so much so I thought I'll be the good fwiend and help you out. He only likes you as a fwiend. He nevew loved you!... He'll finally be happy once you'we gone!"

I heard a sudden whimpering. Was Skye afraid?

"P-please, Z-Zuma I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you honest, you're my best friend, I love you like a brother. I'm sure Rocky will forgive you. P-please don't kill me?" I heard her beg, tears somehow felt their way to my muzzle, as my eyes stained with water.

"You'we too late Skye!" Zuma's voice didn't sound right, he sounded so cold, dark with a heartless tone. I couldn't take any more. I had to stop this.

I forcefully reached my front paws on the door, banging on it. Feeling a sharp pain in my paw from my accident. Suddenly I heard an high pitch scream coming from inside the room, I howled in alert, looking over at Rocky who seemed to be shaking. I placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Rocky, you have to do something?!" I panicked. While he looked down, fresh tears running down his muzzle.

"I-I-I can't, Z-Zuma won't stop." I kept on pacing back and forth. Thinking what was I going to do?

Then I remember Jake has a room key in the kitchen. I quickly ran straight to it. Climbing on on a chair high enough so I could reach the draws, I used my canines to desperately open the draw, feeling another ounce of pain, on my back paw from standing up on it too long. I ignored it, grabbing a small golden key out of the draw. I rushed back to the door where I saw Rocky face me in confusion.

"We can still stop this." I said, as a small smile passed through his lips. I decided the easiest way was to stand on his back to open the door. While I slowly climbed on his back. I could still hear howls of pain, and growls of fury coming from inside. I fought back tears, reaching the key in the hole. About to turn it until I heard Skye scream.

"P-please...stop Z-Zuma, I-I'm so sorry. P-please don't do this?!" More tears dripped down my muzzle. As I bit my lip in fear. I had to get her out of there. I twisted the key allowing the door to open, as soon as it did, I saw Zuma strike a paw viciously at Skye's muzzle. I ran straight to her, not even thinking he won't think twice to hurt me either. Before he could strike another slap. I heard Rocky's voice.

"Zuma, stop!" Zuma turned around facing his mate, he didn't look angry anymore in fact all that hate turn to sadness with a small hint of joy, as tears dripped down his muzzle. He completely forgot he was fighting. Zuma ran over to Rocky, throwing his front paws into the mixed chest, crying into his fur.

"I-I'm sowwy Wocky, I should've told you what happened ages ago. P-please don't leave me? I need you," I saw Rocky place a paw too Zuma's muzzle, pulling it up.

"I will never leave you Zuma, I love you." Zuma suddenly threw his paws around Rocky's neck making the pup fall to his back. And having licks going down the side of his muzzle.

"I love you too." That was the last thing I heard before I turned back, tears falling down my muzzle as I faced Skye. She was on her back, catching her breath as I saw claw marks all around her fur, her once beautiful light brown, golden fur turned to a bloody red. Her eyes were closed, across her muzzle was two deep, long scratches diagonally going down. I placed my head to her chest hearing a small heartbeat. She was alive, but weak. I wanted to say something, I could feel a rage of anger. He could of killed her!

I turned back, staring daggers at Zuma, but I wasn't the type to argue or fight. So instead I fought not to care. As I heard a whisper.

"E-Everest, thank you." That was the last thing she said before falling asleep. I leaned down licking her cheek in affection.

"I'm sorry Everest, this should've never happened. Me and Zuma are going now, take care of Skye for me." I nodded in response.

"Why don't you just leave her thewe to wot! Why do you cawe so much Wocky, Skye doesn't even like you. That's why she twied to bweak us up, she's always hated you because it's was like you was taking me away from hew!" Zuma said, as Rocky and me growled.

"Zuma enough! It doesn't matter to me if Skye likes me or not. I wasn't going to let you kill her. If Ryder found out. You won't be a part of the Paw Patrol any more nor will you stay at the lookout either. Neither would I, because no matter what happens I'll stay by your side, even if I did nothing wrong. Besides don't you think you've caused enough trouble today?" The Chocolate Labrador pouted. I shook my head, it was also Rocky's fault as well!

"Sewiously Wocky, she stawted it!" He growled once more.

"I said enough! Zuma you both said things to each other today! It wasn't just her fault, it was also yours! So now I think it's best if we go?" Zuma didn't say anything after that and neither did Rocky, the two left silently. Seconds later I heard the front door slam shut.

* * *

I didn't think of anything else except for taking care of Skye. I bent down lifting her up on my back. Taking her over to the bed. Where Jake usually sleeps, I would probably have some explaining to do as to why his cream sheets are red. Right now that didn't even worry me.

I leaned down, letting Skye lightly fall off my back, landing on hers. I couldn't just let her bleed to death. I ran over to the bathroom, grabbing a bowl filling it up with clean water, then I got a yellow sponge out of one of the draws. I desperately rushed back to the room carrying the bowl in my mouth, being careful not to drop it.

I soon reached the bed, lightly dropping the bowl on the sheets, hoping that it doesn't spill. I dunked the sponge in the water watching it drench. I used my canines to rinse some of the water out. I knew I said I would restrict myself from touching her, but she needs me right now. I slowly leaned down, dropping the sponge to her head, I used my front paws to slowly wipe the blood away from her muzzle. I could feel a sudden heat coming from her head.

'Oh no, maybe she's getting a fever?' I thought while wiping down her the side of her muzzle, Which she leaned into. A small smile passing through her lips. I dropped the sponge back in the water, to take the blood away. I watched the water turn red. I continued to clean her wounds making sure they don't get affected. After all she will be my mate soon. I have to prove to her that I can always keep her from danger. Even though today I ran when I was meant to stay by Skye's side. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't want to be with me any more.

After each time I cleaned a part of her fur, I licked it affection. To which she smiled at. I was now done with the scratches on her muzzle. All the blood clean away. Next was down her neck to her chest where her some bits of her fur was ripped and somewhat mueld on. My muzzle was already wet with tears that were freshly flowing down it.

I took a deep breath before getting back to what I was doing, after rising out the the last droplets of dried up blood that was on her face. I softly wiped the wounds by her chest. I heard a slight groan of pain. As soon as the sponge touched a small part just below her neck. She had a deep cut, one that was still dripping out blood. What was I going to do? I'm not medic, but I know some pup that is. Would she mind if I called him? I had to it's my only option.

I reached my paw to my pup tag, calling him. I heard his voice in seconds.

"Hey Everest, what a surprise to hear your voice. What's up? You and Skye okay?" I smiled, remembering his voice so well.

"Actually Marshall, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I need you to come up to the cabin, Skye's hurt and she could use some medical assistance."

"Skye's hurt, how?" I couldn't tell him, if Chase finds out. Zuma will die! "Don't worry, just can you come out? Also don't tell anyone," I heard a huff in frustration.

"Okay sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." After he said bye, I let my paw leave my pup tag turning the communicator off. While I was waiting, I checked for any more deep cuts. The one that was still bleeding was now stopped, but still it looked fatale. I watched Skye's breathing, getting somehow slower. I jumped to the window. Checking for any signs of a red medic van. Nothing.

'Where is that pup?'

After a few minutes I heard my pup tag go off. I reached my paw to answer it.

"Hey Everest it's me Marshall, I'm sorry, but I can't go out tonight. I kind of have some pup I'm already taking care of, and I just can't leave him, but maybe I can help you still, tell me what's wrong with Skye and I'll tell you what to do."

I decided there was no point in arguing even though I had no idea how to treat some pup who's injured. So I told him. He tried to help me, but everything he said just made me confused. Suddenly I heard some other pup in the background, this pup had a low husky voice who was also coughing in between breaths

"Hey Marshall, you coming back inside? It's cold out."

"Y-yeah Chase I'm coming in a bit. Just I'm talking with Everest at the moment."

Chase! That's who Marshall was looking after, the pup who started this mess. You have to be kidding me? Marshall would rather take care of Chase instead of driving over here to sort out his friend, who by now could be possibly dying! I could feel another rage of anger. Hearing paw prints walk away. Why has Chase not even bothered to ask how Skye is? Ask if his mate is safe after her once best friend almost tore her throat out?!

"Sorry about that Everest, as I was saying y-"

"I can't do this Marshall, I know nothing about treating an injured patient, please come over it will only be for a bit...please?" I was acting like a selfish pup right, but I had no choice. Marshall was the only medic I knew he should be helping Skye right now, not me plus Chase is the one who should be by his mate's side not me - wait I am her mate! Yesterday she marked me, but still, that Dalmatian needs to drive on over here. Even if I have to beg him.

"I-I'm sorry Eve-"

"Please Marshall, Skye needs you. I can't do this on my own," I decided to whine a little as well. There must be some way to get this pup. "Marshall I know you're busy, but Skye's your friend, she's really in a bad way. She could die if you don't help her!" I thought be as dramatic as possible. "What we would do if we lost Skye? She's our friend, our teammate, part of our Paw Patrol family, it won't be the same without her!" I heard a slight whimper coming from him, finally!

"Okay, I'm on my way, I'll be there soon. Bye Everest." I said the same before locking my pup tag off. If you want something you need to beg, even though I hate begging! I only beg for a treat and that's about it. I suddenly feel a yawn escaped my lips, as I lay down looking over at Skye, who seems to be lightly sleeping. I was kind of getting worried that she hasn't woken up yet.

Minutes later I hear an anonymous knock coming from my door. I jumped up to the window, seeing a red medic van outside. 'Finally!' I think to myself as I get up off the bed, running out of the room straight to the door. Which I fractionally opened.

"Hey Marsh-"

"No time for introductions Everest, where's Skye?" Wow, how worried did I make him?

"Erm she's inside Jake's room," I said as black and white flashed right passed me. Suddenly my head spinning around in circles, I was seeing spots everywhere.

Once I got my vision and mind back to reality I followed Marshall, who was already on the bed looking over at Skye. I walked over to them, jumping on the bed.

"So how is she?" I asked while his face paled, even whiter than he normally is.

"She has internal bleeding, why did you call me, you should've taken her to the hospital, I'll call them." Before he could reach a paw to his pup tag, I stopped him.

"No wait, don't do that! No one can know about this, come on Marshall, I've seen you work before. You can help her." He shook his head in response. Out of the corner of my eye I managed to catch a glimpse of the red mating mark that Chase gave him.

"Everest, I'm a medic not a doctor! She needs surgery not a patch job! Why won't you let me call them, what happened to Skye anyway?" I had to fight the urge to tell him, he can't know!

"Erm...it's best if you don't know right now Marshall. Just some stupid accident that happened earlier." I let out a fake laugh. Marshall didn't look convinced at all. As he leaned down sniffing one part of Skye's fur. Oh no!

"An accident? That's why I can smell Zuma's scent on her. What happened Everest? Did Skye and Zuma have a fight or something? Because I know he and Rocky came round today." Who was I trying to fool, Marshall isn't going to believe a word I say. Under that clumsiness is a very smart pup.

"I'll tell you. Just first can you help her? I know you can do it Marshall?" I placed a paw to his shoulder. He huffed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll do what I can." I could only watch in confusion, as he treated her wounds more effectivity.

Hours went by when he had finally finished. I looked at Skye, seeing stitches around the deep cuts and the long scratches along her muzzle. Then banges around the muled fur near her chest and one cast on her front paw. After he was done he leaned back, wiping a bead of sweat away from his head.

I felt my tail wag, I would be so lost without Marshall. I ran over to him, wrapping my paws around his neck. I didn't even realise he was at the end of the bed. So I ended up making him fall down, dragging me along. I landed with a bump on the floor. I looked down at the Dalmatian who was smiling.

"Thank you Marshall! Without you I'll be so lost, thanks for today, I told you, you could do it!" He smiled. As I wrapped my paws tighter around his neck, my tail kept on wagging.

"You're welcome Everest! Now can you get off, your tail keep on hitting me." I blushed, pulling myself away from the embrace. "Mind telling me what happened today?" I nodded in response, sitting up next to him.

We ended up going to the living room, I bit my lip in fear, what if he tells Chase? I'm sure that pup won't do anything about it, except make Zuma into his chew toy. But would he actually be concerned that Skye's hurt? We jumped on the couch, I decided to pull out a bag of dog treats from under the sofa. I was so hungry, I offered him some, but he said no. As I was eating, I heard his voice.

"So Everest, you want to tell me what happened to Skye now?" I nodded in response, eating one more treat before answering.

"Sure," I replied, then I began to speak about what happened with Zuma, Skye and Rocky. Trying not to put Marshall and Chase in it. At some parts he tilted his head in confusion. Then after talking for long, I stopped. While he faced me.

"Hey Everest, mind if I have one of those pup treats now?" I nodded in response passing the bag over to him.

We didn't say anything after that, although something was crawling in my brain.

"Marshall," he perked his ears up while his muzzle was buried in the bag. "Do you love anyone?" At this point he lifted his muzzle out, with it flushed.

"W-why would you ask something like that?" I giggled, while seeing him looking at the fire that was somehow put on. Thank goodness we don't have one of those fires you have to put logs of wood on.

"Don't know, well do you?" I giggled more as his muzzle turned even more red.

"M-maybe," I smiled because I already knew the answer.

"I knew it, anyway who is it?" He blushed again, looking down. "Okay how about I guess?" He slowly nodded in response. I decided to jump right too it.

"Is it Chase?" All the blood rushed to his muzzle at this point as he looked straight me with wide eyes.

"H-how did you know?" So easy, that how.

"Well a few things actually. First from the way you two act with each other, then there's that thing where you two have been best friends ever since you were young, oh and you two are pretty much attached at the hip. One thing that makes it obvlious is that you have a red mark on your neck, which I can easily tell it's from Chase." His face was so priceless, as he looked down trying to see the mark.

"H-how do you know it's from him?" Another easy question.

"His scent is all over you, I can tell you two did a whole lot more than just marking." I laughed, but my happiness soon turned to concern when he started crying.

"W-we did, I don't know what came over him he acted so different last night, like a wild animal almost. I know I shouldn't of done it, I should've of never given into his lust and stopped him, but I couldn't! I've always wanted his mark. I know it was so wrong and selfish! I just couldn't help myself! You probably know that Chase and Skye are mates?" I nodded in response. "Well last night, he kept on saying these things that were making me go crazy. It was like he didn't even want her any more...not to mention I was so confused when he said he...loves me. At that point I just didn't care. Skye wasn't there and I finally had a chance to be with Chase, to have a moment with him I so desperately needed. Tell me Everest why did you really ask me this?" I huffed in defeat.

"Because I love Skye." He was shocked as I lifted my collar up over my head. "She also loves me. I asked you because Skye doesn't want to be with Chase any more, so when she ends it. I wanted to know if you'll be there by his side. Not just as his friend, but as his mate." He grew even more shocked and confused.

"H-how, he doesn't love me Everest, he loves Skye. He told me. That's why I regret last night and said it was mistake, he somehow was sick or drunk...Chase just wasn't himself. In the morning he wouldn't stop yapping, until he got sick somehow. I've been at the lookout all day looking after him...after all Chase is my best friend. Even if I haven't got his heart, I've still got his friendship and that all that matters." He said, a single tear dripping down his muzzle. This just didn't add up, and if this gets out. Zuma won't be the only one dead, so would I. Well here goes nothing.

"Marshall, Chase does love you, think about it. Why would he go after you, why not any other pup? He didn't even come round here, he didn't call Skye, nothing. Everything that happened last night was meant to happen! It was meant to happen with you. He does love you Marshall, you just have to see it. Besides he told Zuma he does, another thing Zuma told - well Skye was; that Chase loves you, he only asked Skye to be his mate because he felt sorry for her, but he doesn't have to any more...because she's got me...just do me a favour and don't tell any of the pups especially Chase, if you do I think he might kill Zuma. In three days Skye will tell him everything, so he doesn't have to know now. " Marshall didn't say anything, too lost for words. He sniffled looking up at me. A small smile passing threw his lips.

"Thank you Everest, you're a great friend." I smiled in return.

"You're welcome Marshall any time. Now as much as I like to stay here talking to you all night, I can't. I need to go check on Skye." He nodded in response.

"Yeah it's getting late, I should probably get going, see how that sick pups doing." Me and him both jumped off the couch.

"I know, Chase needs you right now so you should get back to the one you love." He smiled while shocked at the same time.

I walked him to the door where he unexpectedly pulled me into a small embrace, then he said bye walking back to his medic van. I smiled watching him go. Then I walked back inside closing the door behind me. I walked quietly to the kitchen filling a bowl of water carrying it in my mouth along with the small bag of treats. I brought them to Jake's room, where to my delight Skye was awake.

I brought the bowl and treats to the bed, as she looked at me smiling.

"Thanks," she mouthed as she reached up out of bed, about to get up before I stopped her.

"Don't get up, your body is too weak to move," she smiled once again, striking a lick along the side of my muzzle. My heart raced seeing her giggle. Then out of the blue she coughed. I quickly ran over to a small cupboard dragging out a long double blanket, which I wrapped softly around her. I sat back up on the bed carrying the little treats to her. I leaned in closer, seeing her sitting up looking at me.

"Feed me," she whispered. In that sweet seductive voice. I carefully dropped the bag on the side in front of her as I leaned down, pulling a treat out of the bag, leaning once again closer so her muzzle was inches from mine. "You haven't got to be so scared around me Eve." That nickname, another weakness. I caught my breath as I slowly brushed my lips against hers, her tongue passing through, taking the treat away from my canines. Pulling away to eat it, I felt my muzzle grow hot at the sudden contact. When she finished, before I got another treat, I leaned in closer licking along the side of her muzzle, down her jawbone, closer to her lips. I heard her catch her breath, as I pulled away.

"You missed a bit," I said, as she pouted.

"Eve, you're such a tease." I laughed, leaning back down to pick up another treat. Where I leaned in again, brushing my lips against her, he tongue removing the treat from my canines. We continued this for many minutes. Until she pulled away. "No more, Everest I'm not hungry." I smiled, eating the treat instead. Then I watched her lay down.

I did the same, laying down next to her, she lightly nuzzled me, laying a

single lick at the side of my muzzle.

"Thank you Eve," I was confused.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything, you saved me today. You're my hero." I blushed, while she nuzzled me again. I felt my eyes closing.

"You're welcome Skye, I'll do anything for you." I yawned leaning more into her.

"I love you." I heard her say, before I drifted to sleep I said one last thing.

"I love you too."


End file.
